


In the Heat of the Night

by Saradactyl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Hand Jobs, I Tried, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Scars, Sleepy Sex, Some Humor, Some Plot, Teasing, Tired Hinata Hajime, Trans Hinata Hajime, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "Still awake?"[Komaeda is tired but he needs to make sure Hinata goes to sleep first.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 297





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first sort of explicit work. I like trans Hajime and I also like freckle Hajime so both of those are in here. Enjoy!

The sound of the ocean was no longer a comforting one.

Reluctantly, Hinata opened his eyes to see the laptop on his desk abandoned, the backdrop of a landscape glaring at him. He could pick up the faint sound of a melodic tune, muffled by the crashing of the waves. He patted the side of his bed to find it empty, the warmth that would’ve been there long gone. His fingers curled into the bedsheets momentarily before kicking his comforter off and walking towards the desk. He read through the tabs: mainly work related, with the one exception of a sleeping aid which was currently playing. 

He closed the laptop and scanned the room, finding everything in place except for a pair of white bunny slippers that was usually lined up against the wall by the entrance of the bedroom. His boyfriend believed Hinata bought them because he thought they were cute, though Hinata thought they just suited him well. Hinata slipped on his own fuzzy pink footwear and smoothed out his striped pajamas, walking towards the room they deemed their “office.”

“Baby,” he whispered, cracking the door open and flicking the light on. The room was ice cold, no sign of his boyfriend. 

Hinata sighed and moved on, the kitchen lights hinting that he found who he was looking for. A fluffy head of hair peeked out from behind the fridge, a hot beverage steaming on the counter besides him. He groggily made his way over to the taller male and seated himself on the counter, waiting for the man to turn around. Once he did, Komaeda’s eyes widened for a second but it was followed by a short chuckle. "Still awake?"

Hinata nodded, slightly narrowing his eyes as if to say 'thanks for stating the obvious."

"I guess the sleeping aid didn’t work, huh?”

“Hmm,” Hinata replied, not having the energy to say anything more.

Komaeda shut the refrigerator door, the last string of cool air sending goosebumps up Hinata’s legs. His boyfriend fixed the collar of his V-neck, Hinata catching sight of a dark mark that he had left a day earlier. Komaeda took a sip from his mug and used his prosthetic to grab onto Hinata’s hand, letting his appendage warm up with the boy’s heat.

They sat in silence for a moment, the sound of the ocean filling the empty air. It was two in the morning, the kitchen lights dangling from the ceiling being the only real source of illumination with the moon being blanketed by clouds. Hinata could feel a grumble threatening to rise from his throat when a particularly large wave came plowing onto shore.

After the simulation, Hinata wanted to be anywhere but a beach or island. Of course, that was just where they were shipped off to once Hinata was finally paired up with Komaeda as a partner by the Future Foundation. The luckster blamed his talent, the good luck being partners with him, but Hinata was quick to shut him up. He pleaded for Naegi to try and change their schedules around but as much as they had a good bond, his hands were tied.

“We should really go back to sleep,” Komaeda said, continuing to sip what smelled like chamomile.

“Don’t think I can,” mumbled Hinata, rubbing his eyes and bumping his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Shame that we don’t have any meds here.” The taller boy offered Hinata some tea but he just shook his head. “And it also sucks that tea doesn’t do anything for you. I guess your body is as stubborn as your personality.”

“Sorry for being an asshole.”

“No, you’re not.”

Hinata let out a hushed laugh. “No. I’m not.”

Komaeda swayed a bit, ready to hit the hay, but he knew he had to get Hinata to sleep before him. He dropped his cup in the sink to be washed after bed and placed his hand on the boy’s thigh. Hinata massaged his temples, the need to rest slowly creeping up, but the commotion the sea was making kept him from doing so. 

"Why are you up?"

Komaeda tilted his head towards his mug. "Just finished some work but I can't go to bed without this."

"Right," Hinata spoke. At least he knew his boyfriend wouldn't have any trouble going to sleep.

“Hmm, what to do?” Komaeda tightened his grip on Hinata as he shuffled back to sit cross-legged on the counter. “What...to...do…”

“I guess I could try and get started on work a little early.”

“It’s 2 am, that’s not a  _ little bit  _ early.” 

Hinata cupped his face and squished the man’s face. It made no difference as the male had little fat to squish, raising some concern for his eating habits. “It doesn’t matter to me, Ko. It’s not like this is the first time.”

_ That’s why I don’t want you to do this, _ Komaeda wanted to say. But that was not a valid reason in Hinata’s book so he quietly placed his head in between the pocket of his boyfriend’s crossed legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could see clearly the darker, brown speckles littering his hip bone. “It’s odd you have freckles here.”

“...yeah?” Hinata’s head was lolling to the side but he snapped back upright when he felt cool fingers tracing the dots, slightly pulling his shirt to the side. 

“Yeah, actually. How often did you walk around the streets without a shirt on, love?” Komaeda could feel the skin slowly heating up under his fingertips. 

“Haha, is that where this is going?” Hinata shifted his posture, his shirt hiking up further to reveal where the spots ended. “I grew too fast so I would constantly have shirts that could barely cover my stomach. My parents were sort of sick of having to buy me new shirts all the time so I spent a lot of the time as a kid just running around without one. No one really cared.”

“Oh my gosh, crop-top Hajime,” Komaeda whispered. 

Hinata whacked him on the head but that only pushed the man to snake his arms under his shirt to trail the even scars dented inches from his spine. The man pulled back a bit, leaving Komaeda’s hands empty and unknowing of what to do next. Hinata looked down at his boyfriend’s concerned expression, his eyes wide and his lip slightly downturned. He slowly leaned back and allowed Komaeda to trace the surgical scar running in careful streaks across his back, gently moving to touch the two marks on his chest that weren’t from the same experiment.

“Would you wear a crop-top for me, love?”

“Um, no.” He shook his head. “No, absolutely not.”

“Aw, I guess I’ll just have to cut all your shirts in half.”

“I’m burning...your clothes if you…” Hinata paused for a yawn.

“Hajime…?” He paused to watch Hinata fighting to stay up, his eyes failing to keep open. But he was definitely going to fall asleep in the kitchen if they didn’t move.

He pulled Hinata’s legs apart and the shorter boy instinctively wrapped them around Komaeda’s waist as he hoisted him off the counter. Hinata muttered something into his neck but before Komaeda could ask what he said, he could hear his breathing evening out. Komaeda pushed the door handle down with his hip and carefully slipped Hinata’s slippers off, placing his own slippers by them. He laid the man on the inner part of the bed, knowing he was prone to rolling out of the bed if he didn’t have something to keep him put. 

Komaeda plopped on the seat by the desk and turned to see that Hinata had shut off the laptop. Maybe he could try and get something done while Hinata slept so they could just focus on patrolling the area tomorrow. But that would be hypocritical of him, as ge just told Hinata he couldn't do the same.

“Hajime,” he murmured, testing if his partner was still asleep. 

Unfortunately, he caught Hinata’s breathing pause for a short moment before resuming. Knowing that the man still wasn’t resting, he spun in the chair and walked over to the bed, seeing Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut. “Darling, come  _ on _ .”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded, dragging the blanket over his head. “I was  _ sleeping  _ and you woke me up.”

“Stop it.”

Hinata sighed and threw the blanket off of himself, sitting up and tracing the eyebags that were painted under Komaeda’s clouded green eyes. “I can’t sleep. My-my...pfft, can’t even talk…”

Komaeda rubbed a thumb over Hinata’s eyelid, smiling a bit when he leaned into the touch. “Do you know why?”

“Gosh, no. I’m... _ j _ ...just  _ so  _ tired. Why can’t...why can’t I  _ sleep _ ?”

Komaeda usually had the patience of a saint but he was just as exhausted as Hinata and any patience he had was quickly wearing thin. He let out a breath and dragged Hinata onto his lap, fixing his collar before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Nagito, what are...you doing?”

“I’m going to help you get some rest.” He moved Hinata so he sat in between his thighs, his legs stretched in opposite directions and dangling over the taller boy’s knees. “Alright. Can I kiss you?”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “What, you gonna...gonna kiss me till I pass out?”

“Hmm, close.” He placed a peck on his lover’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Hinata nodded, letting Komaeda run his tongue over his lips before pushing into a kiss. Hinata’s arms laid loosely beside him, not being able to hug Komaeda from his current angle. The taller male prodded his tongue at Hinata’s lips but Hinata could only slack it open enough for Komaeda to see his teeth. He grabbed the shorter man’s chin and forced his jaw open, Hinata not having any complaints as he felt their tongues mash against each other. 

With both of them being worn out, Hinata more so than Komaeda, the kiss was a mix of clinking teeth and drooling. Komaeda reached for Hinata’s hands and placed them over the last few remaining buttons. Hinata got the hint and undid the rest of his shirt, his head rolling to the side and giving his partner access to his neck. He took advantage of that, sucking and biting patches on his collarbone which would be sure to leave bruises for days. 

Hinata’s body would only let him express his pleasure in short puffs of air and quiet moans. Komaeda had wished for a little bit more than that but he would most likely end up not letting Hinata sleep if he were to get any louder. The sluggish male jumped when he felt metal appendages creep up to trace around one of his hardening buds. “You’re already turned on?”

“Shut- _ uh  _ up,” Hinata groaned. ‘What, you’re saying that you’re not?”

“No, because I’m trying to get us to  _ bed _ .” He relished the squeak Hinata made when he pinched his nipple just a bit too hard. “Unless you want me to fuck you until you pass out? You would like that, wouldn't you?”

“ _ Uh...ah!  _ May _ be _ … Baby, can you-mmph!”

Komaeda slapped at Hinata’s hand which was traveling downwards, replacing it with his own and teasingly rubbing through the fabric of his boxers. Hinata’s hips bucked involuntarily, whining when Komaeda pulled his hand back. He draped his other arm over his lover’s waist and continued stroking him through his underwear, the cloth becoming uncomfortable to keep on as it started to cling to his skin. Komaeda’s grip was loose enough to let Hinata roll his hips to match with the man’s excruciatingly slow movements, letting out a soft sigh when he quickened his pace. Komaeda was a bit unfair when it came to foreplay but he wasn’t a  _ monster. _

"What do you  _ say _ ?" Komaeda asked, nipping at Hinata's ear.

Hinata’s face went red but he was far too tired to argue. He turned to kiss Komaeda again, groping at the air when the man found a steady rhythm. "Th-thank you.  _ Ah,  _ Thank _ you _ ."

"Good boy." Hinata almost sobbed when Komaeda stopped touching him, only for his brain to finally catch up when his hands landed on his hips.

“I’m going to take these off,” Komaeda announced, tugging down a portion of Hinata’s boxers.

Hinata lifted himself slightly off Komaeda’s lap, moaning when the absence of the boxers left his fluids to dribble down his thighs. Komaeda was trying his hardest to hold back from just finishing Hinata off with his tongue but he would surely drop dead in the middle of it. He settled for running his finger through the slickness and sucking it off while rubbing circles into his clit. 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ...Ko,  _ oh  _ my-fas _ ter _ please-”

Komaeda complied, allowing his digits to circle the man’s sensitive nub slightly faster. Hinata gripped at Komaeda’s slacks uselessly as he pushed into the fingers for more friction. Komaeda took a breath when Hinata started squirming, backing up and grinding into him. 

“Nagit- _ oh _ ,  _ in _ ...in _ side. _ ” 

“No, I don’t need to,” he spoke, placing a lazy smooch by Hinata’s teary eyes.

“Why?  _ Please _ -” Hinata cried out when Komaeda bit down on his shoulder, leaving a ring of teeth indents. 

“I’ve seen you come without being touched, you can do this.”

“N-no, I…” His mind was going blank, his toes curling and his grip threatening to tear through Komaeda’s pants. He was _ so _ close. So  _ unbearably _ close. 

“You’re doing so good.” He lapped his tongue over the fresh bite he left on the nape of his neck. “So good.”

“Nagito...I’m...I  _ can’t. _ ” 

"Yes you can." He was getting dizzy, the only thing keeping him from going under was Komaeda's free hand running up and down his arm, squeezing a few to make sure he stayed afloat. "Let go, Hajime."

Then he saw stars. 

He didn’t even feel Komaeda laying him on the bed until he felt something wet creeping across his thighs. 

He blinked a few times, letting his vision clear up, before looking down. Komaeda made eye contact with him as he dragged his tongue across his folds, cleaning him up. He winced at the overstimulation when he sucked on his clit, kicking the man lightly in the ribs.

Komaeda pulled back and licked his lips with a smirk. “Tired now?”

Hinata rolled his eyes, pulling the ends of his shirt down to cover him. “I...would like some pants.”

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Komaeda teased. He got up, anyways, grabbing another pair of boxers: a rather cute pair with pink sakuras. He helped Hinata shuffle into them, pulling them up while Hinata lifted his legs.

Hinata was quick to nod off after that, falling asleep as Komaeda changed his pants which were now stained. He was ready to tuck himself into bed when the waves made themselves present. Komaeda glanced outside the window for a moment, watching as the waves glowed with a white outline from the dim moonlight. The clouds had cleared up and the light was streaming onto the wooden floor of the room, creating a serene atmosphere.

Komaeda stood there for a while, listening to the waves before flicking the air conditioning switch, despite the already low room temperature, and closing the curtains. He wiggled into his spot by Hinata, feeling comforted as the man wrapped his arms around Komaeda, shifting closer to him. 

He blocked out the sound of the waves with Hinata’s soft sighs, the man's snores much more comforting, lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They make me soft ♡  
> Feel free to comment! Thanks for reading


End file.
